Secure Neuropozyne
M2 - Secure Neuropozyne is a mission in ''Deus Ex: The Fall''. Primary Objectives Visit L.I.M.B. Clinic Head to the Downtown LIMB clinic and speak to the receptionist upfront. If you have the LIMB card Araujo offered you, you can enter the surgical wards to see Camila Cardoso. A conversation will ensue once you talk to her. The options featured in the Cardoso conversation are outlined and discussed below. See Dr. Cardoso's psychological profile on her page to understand which options would be more effective. Note that if the player chooses the right options, Saxon will receive a reward from the doctor: *When asked what Saxon wants, the player can choose to tell the truth ('Neuropozyne'), manipulate Cardoso or mention/ lie that he was dosed up with Riezene. The manipulation ploy will antagonize her and lower her persuasion level. The other two options therefore are preferable. *The player can opt for a sympathetic, inquisitive or harsh approach when talking about the crisis faced by LIMB clinics. Choosing the 'Inquisitive' option is a must if the player is looking to get the doctor's reward. *When asked if Saxon is interested, the player can choose to be 'Cautious' or 'Curious'. The 'Curious' option should be chosen to get the reward. *Saxon will be asked to visit Cobra and investigate the source of the Riezene leak. The player can opt to accept the doctor's mission, reject it or ask what reward they can expect. None of the options affect the conversation but they will not net any reward. If pheromones are used instead, Cardoso will, should her persuasion level be high enough, give you an advance bonus of 1000 credits. Meet with Cobra Cobra can be found in the men's restroom in the Train Station. Go and talk to him. Outlined and discussed below are the options presented in the conversation with Cobra. Consult Cobra's psychological profile on his page to understand which options would be more effective. Note that if the player chooses the right options, Saxon will receive ammo from Cobra: *When insulted by Cobra, the player can choose to confront or ignore him. Confronting will lower his persuasion level so the latter option is preferable. *When asked what business Saxon has in Skulls territory, the player can opt for a direct, passive or deflective approach. Deflecting will lower Cobra's persuasion level and fail any chances of getting the ammo. Conversely, a direct approach is ideal and the best option if the player is going for ammo. *Cobra will ask you to scratch his back in exchange for help. The player can reject his offer or ask for more info. Rejecting will end the conversation. *Cobra will give you a side quest. You can accept it or reject it. You can also ask about the reward (info on the Skulls plus "something valuable"). Rejecting will again end the conversation. *The player can obtain info on the Skulls and its leader Diego. Additionally they can request weapons and, if his persuasion level is high enough, Cobra will give you six stun gun darts. Pheromones may be used at this point to boost chances of getting the ammo. Once you're done talking, the Train station will be crawling with gang members looking to jump Cobra. You can take them out or sneak past them on your way to the next objective. (There is a good chance of doing a double takedown here for more XP). Find the Source of Riezene This objective and the one below it are connected. Both are effectively alternate routes to getting proof for Dr. Cardoso. Note that choosing to 'find the source of Riezene' will cancel the objective below. If the player is looking only to fulfill this objective, head to the Drug Den in the slums. Once inside, go to the second floor and access the garage. In the garage, head south of the map till you reach a chop-shop like area patrolled by multiple guards. You should be able to overhear a conversation about a shipment getting on a truck "or else El Jefe ain't gonna be happy." Up ahead will be a garage door that leads outside. The floor around the door is electrified so you must have the 'EMP Shielding' augmentation to pass safely (alternatively there is a switch box to the right to turn off the electricity). Outside, you should now be in the south end of the map. Be wary of the turret positioned near the Belltower truck. Near the back of this truck is a shipping form that you pick up. Persuade Diego As mentioned before, this objective is connected to the one above it (n.b.: it is not marked on the map). Persuading Diego is the ideal route since it not only satisfies both objectives but also bags you an achievement. Head to the Drug Lab in the Drug Den. Diego's office is in the southeast section of the map. Another conversation will take place when you go near him. Outlined and discussed below are the options presented in the conversation with Diego. Consult Diego's psychological profile on his page to understand which options would be more effective: *When confronted by Diego, the player can choose to attack, appease or intimidate him. Attacking will end the conversation. *When asked what business Saxon has in Skulls territory/ why Diego shouldn't cut Saxon down, the player can opt for a direct, humble or threatening approach. The humble route will lower Diego's persuasion level so the other two options are preferable. *Saxon asks Diego about his Riezene supply and Diego responds in a hostile fashion. The player can take an aggressive stance or choose to deflect the conversation. Being aggressive will end the conversation. *Diego still refuses to reveal his Riezene source so the player can choose to force or bait him. Forcing Diego (i.e. threatening to report him to the cops) will end the conversation so bait him (or use pheromones) to complete the objective. Give Evidence to Camila Return to the LIMB clinic and talk to Dr. Cardoso. This will complete the mission. Category:Deus Ex: The Fall main missions